The Bright Sky
by Hime-Sama234
Summary: SLAM! The door broke as Gokudera barged in. "Hime! Are you-*Nosebleed*" "HIEEEEEEEE! G-Get OUT!" "Hahaha*blushes* am I interupting something?" "B-Baseball Idiot! How dare you stare at Juudaime's little sister!" "Hahaha, I could say the same to you!"-Hi, I was reborn as Tsuna's little sister so my name is now Akari Sawada. Nice to meet you!*Daily Life Arc*Might become rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Hime-Sama234: Hi everyone! Just wanted to give you the disclaimer, go ahead Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi: A-ano, Hime-Sama234 doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only her oc(s).

Oc: Enjoy~

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

'Where am I?'

Everything was dark. She couldn't see or feel anything. Everything was too numb. She soon felt something grab her leg. Then the other one. Panicking, she struggled to kick it away until she felt herself being pulled out. Suddenly, a bright light filled the room. Clenching her eyes shut, she fisted her hands tightly and attempted to say something but she heard gurgles come out.

Feeling the air shift, she felt a person holding her as if...she was a…baby. She heard the man's (judging by his voice) footsteps and the sound of water gushing out of a sink. Warm water enveloped her body as the man attempted to wash off the blood on her and then she was wrapped in a soft piece of clothe. The man shifted her into another pair of arms, this time more gentle, and she heard a soft, heart-warming laugh come out of the person's mouth. A woman's voice, she realized. Struggling to open her eyes, she saw a blurry figure until it cleared. Blinking a few times from the brightness, her vision focused properly and she saw a woman with brown hair and eyes the same color.

She couldn't believe it. It was Nana Sawada, the mother of Sawada Tsunayoshi and the wife of Sawada Iemitsu, a kind and charming woman. But, where was Tsuna or Iemitsu? Trying to speak out, gurgles and coos escaped as Nana appeared to be happy, tears practically came out of her eyes.

"She's so beautiful Iemitsu…I wish you were here to see her" she whispered softly, a delicate hand caressing her newborn daughter's face. Tears dripped down her chin and fell on her cheek. A nearby nurse patiently stood by and laid a hand on the woman's shaking shoulder. Suddenly feeling tired, the baby's brown eyes slowly closed until everything became black. The nurse then called the doctor over and gathered the sleeping baby in her arms. She walked into the infirmary (is the place where babies sleep at the hospital's called? I forgot) and placed her in a wooden crib with a lion with wings dangling above her. The nurse then walked out and glanced back for the last time until she shut the door.

**End**

Hime-Same234: Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about it being so short. This is my first fanfic so please leave a review and thank you for reading!

Oc: Ciao Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Hime-Sama234: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, only my oc(s)

Chapter 2-Welcome Home

Watching the nurse take her baby with tears, Nana wiped them away as a small hand tugged on her sleeve. "Mama! Why you cwying?" a young brunette asked, half-lidded eyes peearing at his mother. She sniffed and smiled. "I-I'm just happy about your imouto Tsu-kun. Why don't you rest for a bit, you look tired from your nap" she cheerfully said. Yawning, he stared at her but immmediately smiled back. "Hai!"

He walked back to the chair and shifted into an comfortable position before closing his eyes. Nana watched him sleep as thoughts pondered inside her head. What was she going to name her? She pouted in dismay before she left out a sigh. 'I should get some sleep too. Maybe then, I'll have a name for my kawaii daughter!' she inwardly squealed inside. She then let out a soft yawn before she also closed her eyes, her head landing on the pillow as she laid back. Soon enough, soft snores filled the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning-Nursery~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her eyes slowly opened as she heard a baby's cry. 'What's going on?' she thought. Looking around, she saw that she was in a crib. Instantly, flashbacks of last night appeared and she let out a gurgle. She was reborn as a baby! Seeing a figure shift, she turned her head and saw a blonde man with blue eyes, a wide grin on his face. Next to him was Nana, her long hair in a high ponytail.

"My little flower is just beautiful!" the man, known as Iemitsu Sawada, gushed as he clutched her swiftly in his arms. She looked at him and let out a coo, annoyed about being squished. Nana watched them happily as she held Tsuna's hand, sparkles practically everywhere. It was then did the baby notice Tsuna. Her brown eyes widened in adoration as she thought 'It's actually Tsuna...He's so cute!'

"Ara ara, your little imouto seems to like you Tsu-kun" Nana said. Tsuna simply hid himself behind her and blushed. Iemitsu let out a laugh as he bounced his daughter and they soon went home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sawada Residence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nana had to eventually breast-feed her as she sucked slowly, trying to get used to the taste. She then had to be burped and was placed in a crib. Nana left to cook dinner and Iemitsu came to watch her. "You're such a cute adorable thing aren't you! Yes you are! Yes you are!" he exclaimed, squishing her chubby cheeks.

"Papa, won' wo thawt! Hurt sissy!" Tsuna yelled, a pout settled on his adorable face as he thunked the man. "Wahhh! Tuna is being so mean to daddy!" Iemitsu cried out, running out of the room. Tsuna rubbed his little sister's red cheeks and smiled at her.

"Wel' ome home sissy!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hime-Sama234: Hope you liked this chapter and I managed to make it a bit longer(Got to change that in future chapters). Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a review if you want!

Oc: You'll get to know my name in the next chapter. So for now, Ciao Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

Hime-Sama234: I do not own Katekyo Hotman Reborn!, only my oc(s)

Chapter 3-Little Skylark! 3 years later

Tsuna nervously clutched his mother's lime green dress as he warily eyed a slightly older boy with jet black hair and narrowed grey eyes. Iemitsu had recently left to Italy and promised to send back postcards until he returned. "Now Tsuna, why not play with Kyo-kun?" Nana asked as she gently pushed him forward.

Another woman chuckled softly at the two and smiled at the little baby. Staring down at her, the woman let the baby play with her slender finger as she asked Nana, "What's this young one's name?"

"Ara, this is my adorable daughter Akari Sawada" said Nana. "A beautiful name" the woman commented, her other hand ruffling her son's hair. Akari stared at little Hibari with a pondering look on her chubby face. Unknowingly, she shifted in Nana's arms and stretched out her short arms towards him. "Gwuah!" she said. She couldn't miss this opportunity. It was now or NEVER. Both mothers and Tsuna seemed surprised.

Normally, Akari would only want Nana to carry her but it seemed that the little Skylark managed to make her want him. Staring at her with suspicion, little Hibari clutched his wooden tonfas tighter and was itching to hide behind his mother. "Oh? Akari-chan seems to like you Kyoya. Why not carry her?" his mother asked gently.

"Hn."

"Now, Kyoya, don't start acting like that father of yours."

"Hn…"

His mother sighed in exasperation and smiled apologetically towards Nana. "I'm sorry, normally he would atleast say something other than 'Hn.'" She said. "Don't worry Kaede-chan, I comepletely understand." Nana said with a smile on her face. The Hibari's eventually left and Tsuna sighed in relief, not wanting to be around the scary boy any longer. Meanwhile, Akari pouted in dismay and soon felt hungry. Looking at Nana, she tugged her hair, a habit of hers, and opened her mouth as if to say 'Ahhh.' Nana then walked home with Tsuna beside them and fed Akari. Feeling satisfied, she let out a burp and fell asleep. Tsuna then decided to watch Nana cook since he really didn't have anything to do and took a small nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akari felt happy for Tsuna. He was finally going to preschool! But she was worried at the same time. Was he going to be bullied? Would he be called Dame-Tsuna? 'I hope he doesn't embarrass himself' she thought with a sigh. Shaking her head from negative thoughts, she heard Nana call out her name.

"Akari-chan! Please hurry up! We're gonna take Tsuna to school and drop you off at daycare!"

"Yes mama!" she yelled back, running towards the front door. Almost tripping, she put on her shoes and her hat. Grabbing Nana's hand, she walked with her and Tsuna to Namimori Preschool. Humming a song, she glanced at Tsuna from time to time whenever he tripped over air. "Are you alright oni-chan?" she asked.

"U-un! I am!" he exclaimed, not wanting his little sister to be worried. Not completely convinced, she nodded her head and look straight, not missing his relieved sigh. After 5 minutes, they soon reached Tsuna's new school and took him inside. Waving goodbye to him, Akari ran back to kiss his cheek and walked back to Nana, a smile on her face.

Tsuna stayed silent for a few seconds until he yelled "H-hieeeeee! Akari-chan!" Some other kids giggled at his beet red face and continued to talk amongst themselves. It didn't take long for them to reach the daycare since it was across from Namimori Preschool and she waved goodbye to Nana. Looking around, she saw kids playing with dolls, chasing each other, or coloring a color book. Seeing a shadow above her, she looked up and saw what seemed to be an older Kyoko. "W-who are you?" she asked, a little surprised.

"My you're so adorable!" the woman squealed. "My name is Kayoko Sasagawa. What's yours little one?" she asked after introducing herself.

"I'm Akari Sawada."

Squealing again, Kayako picked her up and hugged her tightly. "So adorable!" she kept yelling. 'This is gonna be a long day." Akari thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Akari-chan, are you there? Where are you? Come play with us!"

"…"

She said nothing. She had to hide from those boys. Why did she have to inherit Nana's traits?! Now she had to deal with fanboys at an early age. "Found you!" a boy yelled, bragging her sleeve. Damn, her cover was blown. She was then dragged to play with the other kids and mentally cried to herself.

'Why me!?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hime-Sama234: Thank you for reading and leave a review if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

Hime-Sama234: Hi! Hope you like this chapter! So, I just wanted to tell you that the Daily Life Arc will begin in chapter 6 so please wait and thank you for those who read and/or favorated or followed this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, only my oc(s)

Chapter 4 Kindergarten and Fainting!

It seemed like time passed by as Akari slowly grew older. Now, she was officialy in Kindergarten while Tsuna was in First grade. Her popularity seemed to die down a bit since Hibari would often bite them to death from persuing her and she was relieved. Being peered at by the other kids made her uncomfortable.

She walked down the hallway and stopped when she saw a boy rush towards her. "A-Akari-chan!" he stopped for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "What?" she said, a confused expression on her face. "Y-your brother fell off the moneybars so he had to go to the nurse's office." She blinked. "...EH?!" she immediately ran towards the nurse's office and left the now stunned boy.

Rushing, she stumbled along the way and finally made it. Catching her breath, she slid the door open and ran towards her brother.

"Tsuna-nii! I heard what happened! Are you okay?!" she yelled, worry written all over her nervously glanced down and said "E-eto, I'm f-fine imouto." Seeing her unconvinced face, he blushed in embarrassment and was about to cry. Feeling a little guilty for some reason, she softly patted his head and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" she said, a determined look on her face

"H-Hieeeee! Akari-chan! Don't say that! I'm the one that's suppose to protect you!" he argued back with a pout on his face. Her eyes widened as her hand dropped to her side.

'...that's suppose to protect you!'

'...to protect you!'

'...tect you!'

Everything became black as she heard Tsuna yell out her name.

"AKARI!"

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`Dream~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

_"O-Onii-chan, i-*hiccup* it **hurts**" a young girl said, clutching a boy's hand. Staring at the shadowed face with tears, she feverously wiped them away and sniffed. The boy calmly patted her messed, oily curls and smiled at her._

_"Don't worry...-chan, after all, I'm the one that's suppose to protect you..." his soft, soothing voice soon died down as a image of his bloody corpse entered her mind._

_"...-chan...-chan.." he reached out a bloody hand with some fingers missing. Clutching the sides of her head, she backed against a wall and shook in fear as he neared._

_"No...no...NNNOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP IT!"_

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`Nurse's Office~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

"...STOP IT!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. Gasping as she woke up, she saw the concerned faces of Nana and Tsuna, who had tears running down his cheeks along with snot coming out of his nose. "M-mama..." her voice quivered, tears threatening to spill out.

Clutching the blanket tighter, her small frame shook as the boy's bloody image haunted her mind. She felt Nana wrap her arms around her and hummed a soothing lullaby. Calming down a bit, she snuggled against Nana and felt her eyelids close. By the time Nana finished humming, she had already fallen asleep.

**After Akari fainted and before she woke up**

"AKARI!"

Tsuna was alarmed. Akari fainted! Clearly panicked and scared, he did what he could. Scream.

"H-HIEEEEEE! N-nurse! A-*whimper* Akari-chan won't wake up!" Hearing his alarmed scream, the nurse accidently dropped her cup of tea by surprise and was shocked to see the young girl laying on the floor. Carefully picking her up, she gently laid her on anoter bed beside the one Tsuna sat on and placed a hand on her forehead. Widening her eyes from the heat coming off, she told Tsuna to watch his sister as she went to call his mother.

Tsuna, by then, was crying nonestop and was clutching Akari's hand as she breathed heavily. Not focusing on anything, he was barely to hear the nurse talk to his mother.

"H-hello? May I speak to Sawada Nana?...Yes...y-yes...but now's not the time for questions miss Sawada. Please head to Namimori Elementry, your daughter has fainted and has a high fever...yes...yes...Thank you, goodbye." She hung up and ran a hand through her messy brown locks that had some gray strands.

Nana had rushed in 15 minutes later and was puffing hard. "Tsu-kun! Akari-chan!" She rushed over to them. Softly patting his spiked brown locks, she nervously bit her lower lip as she watched her daughter suffer.

"it hurts...No...no...STOP IT!" her daughter yelled as her eyes snapped open, fear and panic showing on her face.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`Sawada Household~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

It had been an hour since Akari woke up and Nana was relieved to know she was alright. But she still felt concerned about her fever. "I remembered checking her forehead this morning, I wonder what caused her to have one' she thought while she cooked some curry for dinner. Hearing footsteps come downstairs, she turned her head and almost dropped her spoon when she saw Akari.

"Akari-chan! You should be resting!" she softly scolded her. Akari looked up at her with glazed eys and yawned with a tired nod before goining back upstairs. Sighing, the young mother couldn't help but hug her daughter as she reached halfway to the stairs and muttered softly "I'm glad you're okay."

Not noticing the shaking figure as she let go, Akari continued her way to her bedroom and smiled sadly as she laid on her bed.

"Thank you..." she whispered before closing her eyes.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~End`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Hime-Sama234: I'm SO sorry for not updating soon! I had tons of homework and a project due next week! But anyway, thank you for reading and leave a review if you want, no pressure. At all. Soooo, goodnight and to the authors that write KHR fanfics, YOU ARE AWESOME! and us readers love you! (not in a romantic way of course, that would be akward...) Ciao Ciao!~


	5. Chapter 5

Hime-Sama234: Ciaossu(or Chaos)! I hope you're as excited as I am, cause the plot begins in chapter 6. So, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, only my OC(s)

Chapter 5 Nagi and Red Heads

After a few weeks, she had gotten better and was now healthy. As she went grocery shopping with Nana, a tuff of violet hair entered her field of vision as a girl stumbled by a pole. Blinking her eyes in recognition, she immediately saw that it Chrome, mainly Nagi for now. Observing Nagi, she saw that the girl's violet hair covered her right eye but managed to show part of it. Also wearing a white sundress oddly familiar to the one she wore in her dream world, Nagi clutched the ends of her dress tightly as she looked down, eyes peering down as the fallen ice cream cone.

Biting her lip, she couldn't help but run to a nearby ice cream stand and ordered the same ice cream that Nagi had dropped with one for herself. After thanking the man, she slowly walked towards Nagi, whose mother scolded her, and tapped her one the shoulder. Smiling shyly, she grabbed Nagi's hand and placed the ice cream cone in it.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I would be upset if I dropped my ice cream too" she said, twirling a strand of brown hair with her free hand as she looked to the side where Nana stood patiently. Staring at the girl with brunette hair and eyes, Nagi's mother, Nadeshiko, held a surprised look before she gave a stern look towards Nagi, who blushed and clutched the ice cream cone.

Seeing her mother's stern gaze, Nagi gulped and bowed towards Akari. "T-thank you..." she said in a soft, quiet tone. Smiling, she also bowed back and introduced herself.

"I'm Akari Sawada, the woman standing over there is my mom" she said, pointing towards Nana. Looking at the young girl with interest, Nadeshiko smiled politely and introduced herself before walking towards Nana. Briefly watching both mothers talk, she turned back to Nagi and took out a hand.

"Let's be friends" she said enthusiastically. Staring back, Nagi blushed even redder and slowly put her hand in Akari's with a small smile. "U-un" she said back. Hearing Nana shout out her name, Akari turned her head and saw that both mothers were finished in their conversation. Walking towards them, both girls went to their mothers and waved goodbye as the Sawada women (Nana and Akari) walked away.

"That was nice of you to do that" Nana commented softly, ruffling her brown messy lockes. Licking her almost melted ice cream, Akari blushed a little and turned away from her mother's proud gaze. Finally picking up Tsuna from their neighbor's house, they went home and Nana began to cook dinner.

**After Akari and Nana left**

Nagi thoughtfully licked her ice-cream as she thought about the brunette. Akari Sawada, her first friend and the first person to ever be nice to her other than her father. Sure, her mother was often kind but other than that, she was a stern, busy woman while her father was carefree and the kindest man in Nagi's eyes. Smiling, she ate the last bit of her ice cream cone and was greeted by her father with a hug and kiss on the forehead.

Nadeshiko pulled her away and placed a kiss on her husband's lips. Pulling away, she sent a stern glare at Nagi, who shrunk back, and walked into the house. Now feeling sad, she glanced down at the floor and clutched her dress. Feeling a large hand pat her head, she knew it was her father and she smiled a small smile.

Only her father and friend meant the world to her.

**One Year Later...**

Now six years old, Akari was excited to go on a fieldtrip, especially with Nagi. who was in her class this year. Both were now in first grade and were going on a fieldtrip. Apparently to Simon, according to their teacher. Sitting near Nagi on the bus and ignoring the sad groans of her fanboys, she glanced out the window and talked to Nagi.

"Ne, Nagi, who are you gonna give your chocolates to?" Akari asked since Valentine's Day was in three days. Blushing, the voilet-haired girl glanced down her lap and mumbled out a name.

"...Shigure Tomkuya."

'Him?!' Akari thought with surprise. Shigure Tomkuya was currently the best soccer player in Namimori Elementry but had a crush on another girl. Seeing her friend's pleading violet eyes, she sighed and wished her friend luck on Valentine's Day. Seeing that Akari understood her feelings, Nagi smiled back and gazed out the window along with Akari.

After reaching Simon park in twenty minutes, the kids eagerly rushed out and went towards the playground with the exception of Akari and Nagi, who walked slowly. Sitting on a near bench, the girls talked to each other and soon grew bored so they decided to walk around. Watching people pass by, Akari saw a big-breasted girl and a boy with glasses and a fedora. The girl was yelling at the boy and was also pointing at a boy with red hair and red eyes who was eying his bleeding knee.

Telling Nagi to stay there, she slowly walked toward the boy with red hair and softly placed a hand on his shoulder, startling him and the couple (Adel and Julie). "A-are you okay?" she quietly asked, nervous from the stares she recieved. Narrowing her piercing red eyes, the girl took out a metal fan and asked in a serious tone, "What do you want?"

Inwardly shaking on both inside and outside, Akari gulped as she turned her head away and replied "I-I was wondering if he was okay." Seeing no suspicion in her tone, the girl put away her metal fan and dragged the boy with glasses away. Still feeling a pair of eyes on her, she stared back at the red haired boy's face and smiled at him.

"Hi, my name's Akari Sawada. What's yours?" she asked cheerfully, seeming to forget what happened moments ago. Blushing from her smile, his gloomy eyes shifted to the right as he mumbled out his name.

"...Enma Kozato."

"Nice to meet you! Oh! I almost forgot!" she yelled as she ran back where she came from with a violet haired girl in two. Two minutes later, Enma had suspected that she forgot about him and sighed. 'Why would she want to know me?' he thought sadly, half-lidded eyes peering down at his shoes. Hearing footsteps, his head snapped up and he was surprised to see her run towards him with a backpack on her back.

Puffing and huffing, Akari slowly slid on the ground with Nagi next to her and opened the bag. Thinking it was dangerous, he closed his eyes but soon opened them when he felt something stick to his bleeding knee. Suddenly, she kissed his knee! Blushing beet red, he stared at her in shock as she pulled back for two seconds.

"Mama said that kisses heals booboo's so I kissed your knee" she explained after seeing his red face. Nagi was also blushing from the cute scene and observed the boy. 'He doesn't seem dangerous but his eyes are full of pain and grief' she thought. Suddenly hearing a woman's voice, the three kids looked back and saw a woman with long blonde hair in a loose bun and brown eyes.

"There you two are, I thought I told you two to not run off" she scolded them softly as she bunked the girls on the head.

"G-gomen, I saw this boy and I couldn't just stand there and watch him in pain" Akari said softly, biting her lip guiltily for dragging Nagi into this mess. Sighing, the woman smiled a little and patted her and Nagi's head.

"Oh alright, but you better say goodbye then, it's time to go back" she said while jogging back to the playground where the class was.

Looking back at Enma, who was still blushing, Akari pecked him on the cheek and grabbed Nagi's hand before they started running.

"Bye! I hope we meet each other again!" she yelled with a wave and smile. Touching his cheek, he stood frozen as he watched her figure disappeared through the trees.

**Enma Kozato**

She kissed him! Twice! Still not believing what happened he bonked himself on the head and ended up tripping on air. Sighing, he rolled over so his back could relax against the grass as he stared at the clear blue sky.

Slowly, if not a little bit, a small peice of his shattered heart slowly fixed itself as he thought of Akari's smile. Maybe, just maybe, things would change for the better, he thought.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~Sawada Household~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Akari touched her lips as she bathed in silence. She kissed Enma for crying out loud! Blushing beet red, she sinked lower into the tub and blew bubbles. Life had to be complicated.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~End`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Hime-Sama234: I hope you liked this chapter! I put in all I got for today. Please leave a review if you want and thank you for those who followed and/or favorited this story.

Ciao Ciao!~


	6. Target 01-Home Tutor MadnessDying Wills

Hime-Sama234: Ciaossu! I hope you're ready for this chapter because KHR starts now! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, only my OC(s)

*Also, since the actual story begins in Ch 6, I will use Target 01 instead of chapter 6 to start the story*

**Ages:**

Akari: 11

Tsuna: 13

Reborn: unknown (looks 2 years old)

Nana: 34

Hibari: 15

Kyoko: 14

**Target 01- Home Tutor Madness and Dying** **Wills**

_Sicily, Italy_

A man and women conversed with each other as small footsteps walked past them. The man looked surprised but a smirk soon appeared on his face as he slowly followed the mysterious person.

Walking towards a bar, the person slowly entered as two men poured themselves a glass of wine.

"Reborn" one of them acknowledged. The silhouette of a baby appeared behing the men.

"Called out by The Old Man again?" the other one said. A chalmeleon suddenly appeared on the baby's fedora.

"The popular ones have it tough. Is it Rome this time? Venice?" the man continued on with a cigarette in his hand.

"It's Japan" the baby said in a squeaky voice as the fedora shadowed his eyes.

"Japan?!" the man exclaimed shocked. He and the other man faced towards the baby.

"The Old Man finally decided?" the other man asked.

"This one will probably be a long journey" the baby said as footsteps neared behind him. The man from before held a knife above the baby and dove towards him.

Suddenly, a slick green and orange gun appeared in the baby's hand as it was pointed towards the shocked man. "This isn't a toy" the baby said as the man slowly dropped the knife. Closing his eyes, the man waited for the baby to shoot him. However, the gun transformed back into the green chameleon and back into the gun again.

"My name is..." the baby turned around and showed his pitch black eyes, his gun aiming towards the target sign.

"The Hitman Tutor, Reborn!" _Bang!_

_Namimori Town (Japan)_

The bus slowly left after Reborn got off. Walking past the other houses, he slowly slid to a stop and turned towards the front of the house by him. In front of him was a mail box that said 'Sawada'. Sliding a folder peice of paper into the box, footsteps came near his direction as a teenage boy with black spikey hair with a baseball bat jogged by.

"Ah. Morning practice, morning practice!" the boy chanted as he continued on his way. By then, Reborn was gone and a woman with short brown hair and eyes came out of the house. Stretching her arms above her head she exclaimed "It's a nice day today. Now to get the newspaper." She opened her mail box and was surprised to see a folded paper new the newspaper.

"Oh?" she grabbed the folded paper and unfolded it, reading it out loud. "'You will be starting a home tutor'?" she read in confusion.

**Later in the morning...**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-SLAM!_

A tired, feminine groan was heard under a mass of unruly curls. Slowly rolling out of bed, the girl slowly stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Closing the door, she did her business and washed her hands and face. Now awake and refreshed, she brushed her hair until it was free of tangles and knots. After that, she grabbed a pale yellow toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it before she brushed her teeth.

After all the morning routines, she couldn't help but glance back in the mirror. In the mirror, it showed a pretty girl with a healty, femenine body with long, waist-length brown curls and soft brown eyes with long lashes that stared back at her. Her name is Akari Sawada, younger sister of Tsunayoshi Sawada. 'Time sure flies by fast, huh?' she thought with a small smile.

Walking back to her room, she slid open her closet and grabbed her uniform. Wearing a white, blue, and red sailor fuku school uniform, she tied her long hair into a ponytail and slid on some white, knee-length socks. Grabbing her bag, she walked downstairs.

"Ohayo Mama!" Akari greeted as Nana chopped some carrots. "Ohayo Akari-chan! Ara! Will you wake up your brother please?" Nana asked after greeting her. Nodding her head, Akari slowly made her way upstairs and opened Tsuna's door. Sighing as she saw junk around his room, she shook her head and muttered under her breath.

"Messy as always." Walking the bed, she placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him softly. "Wake up Tsuna. You're gonna be bitten to death by Hibari at this rate" she said. Seeing a peice of paper sticking out of his desk drawer, she slowly pulled it out and read the paper.

"'Namimori Middle School Math Test'? 15 points?" she said in surprise but soon had a drop of sweat appearing by her head. 'No surprise there' she thought.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, who received a fifteen in math?" she recited Nana's line from the plot. Hearing his name, Tsuna jerked off in surprise and said "Ah...ah, yes?!" Giggling, Akari shoved his test answers in his face and pulled her hand back when he made a move to grab it.

"A-Akari! W-Why do you have that?!" he yelled/whined before he fell out of bed. Hitting his chin on the floor, he muttered to himself in pain and saw Nana with a peice of paper in her hand. 'Ah, the test!' he thought out loud before he read the paper in Nana's hand.

"Huh, what's this?" he asked after seeing that it wasn't his test. "Starting today a home tutor is going to be coming. There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox. I gave them a call immediately" Nana said as she crouched down. Akari sat on Tsuna's bed and quietly read the flyer.

'You will be starting a home tutor. I will raise your child to become the leader of the next generation. I am young and good looking' she silently read. Under that was the phone number. Tsuna sat up and pouted at Nana. "I don't need a home tutor. Neither does Akari" Tsuna said. Standing up, Nana reread the flyer and continued "And as long as they have a place to sleep and a meal, they'll teach you twenty-four hours for free!"

"This is just a scam-What? It's already this late?!" Tsuna exclaimed the last part when he looked at his clock. Running out the door, he stopped for a moment and yelled " I don't need a home tutor!" and continued on. Sadly, he tripped as soon as he reached the first step and hit his head on the steps as he slid down the stairs.

"Ah! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." he said as his head finally reached the flat surface. Akari peered out of the kitchen with a toast in her hand and asked if he was okay. He didn't have time to reply as they both heard a squeaky voice.

"Ciaossu" the fedora-wearing baby greeted. Slowly turning his head, Tsuna stared at the baby in surprise and slowly sat up.

"So you're Tsuna?" the baby asked. "Well, yeah I'm Tsuna" Tsuna said as he leaned closer to the baby. "Starting from today I'll be looking after you" the baby said.

"Wait, who is this this baby?" Tsuna thought out loud. "Don't worry, 'No-Good Tsuna" the baby reassured. A little upset that even a baby knew his nickname, Tsu furrowed his eyebrows and asked "Why do you know my nickname?"

"Gathering information is a basic skill, Tsuna" the baby said. "Stop saying 'Tsuna, Tsuna' like a big-shot. I have a real name, and it's Sawada Tsunayoshi" Tsuna said annoyed. "I don't want to be called 'Tsuna' be some baby like you" he continued on before he received a kick to the face.

"W-why did you do that?" Tsuna asked as he held his cheek in pain. Nana soon walked downstairs and saw Reborn. "Oh, where did you come from little boy?" she asked

"I am..." he pulled out a card from his jacket " a Home Tutor, Reborn."

"Home tutor?" Nana voiced back. "Reborn?" Tsuna asked in disbelief. Soon enough, both mother and son began laughing at Reborn.

"Don't make me laugh, you're just a baby!Ahahaha, my stomach hurts!" Tsuna exclaimed with tears coming out of his eyes before Reborn's foot kicked his head downwards0 to the ground. "U-uh, my face hurts more than my stomach..." Tsuna wheezed out. Akari walked up to Reborn and picked him up, somewhat startling him.

"Ohayo, my name's Akari, I'm Tsuna's sister. Your name is Reborn right?" Akari asked as Reborn stared up at her. Blinking, Akari and Nana looked down at Tsuna and asked "Are you okay Tsuna/Tsu-kun?"

Nana then realized something. "Oh, if you don't hurry you'll be late" she said, causing Tsuna to sit up and gety dressed quickly before he ran out the door with Akari in tow since her school was a few blocks away from Tsuna's school.

"What was with that kid?" Tsuna asked Akari as they ran. "I'm a hitman" a squeaky voice said above them.

"Ha, a hitman, that's stupid" Tsuna laughed a little before he realized Akari didn't say that. "Hieee!" he slowly slid to a stop and unknowingly stepped on a dog's tail. "Since when did you...?" he trailed off as he saw Reborn sitting on his head. A small growl soon caught their attention as Akari and Tsuna looked down. "Hieeeee!" Tsuna yelled as he stepped back, the dog slowly nudging the gate open. "Its leash..." Tsuna realized in dread.

"Its leash isn't attached to anything!" he exclaimed before he attempted to run. Reborn jumped off Tsuna's head as Tsuna tripped and landed in front of the dog. Softly patting the dog's head, the dog slowly stopped growling and was soon sticking its tongue out happily. Slowly sitting up, Tsuna watched them in shock as Reborn turned towards him. "You're a loser who panicks easily in crisis. You're the single middle-schooler on this Earth who's afraid of Chihuahuas" he informed Tsuna as Akari softly petted the dog on the head. Behind a nearby wall stood a girl with dark brown hair that was pinned back and dark brown eyes, a Midori school uniform adorned her body. 'I-I saw it! My heart's already beating so fast!' she thought as she gazed adoringly at Reborn. 'He's just so cute, I want to hug him right now!' she attempted to go up to the baby but tripped as a girl with short orange hair and golden brown eyes came.

"Aw, how cute!" the orange haired girl exclaimed before she crouched down in front of Reborn.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted the girl.

"Good morning"

Tsuna stared at the girl. 'The idol of Namimori Middle school, Sasagawa Kyoko-chan' he thought with a dazed look before he noticed the dark haired girl that stalked forward. "Is this kid your younger brother?" the girl asked, scaring Tsuna because of her look. "Um, no he's not" Tsuna said nervousy, his hands in front of his face.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko asked. "Because I'm in the Mafia" Reborn said. 'The Mafia?' they all thought. Sighing, Akari tapped her brother on the shoulder and said "Ne, oni-chan, we're gonna be late so I'm gonna go ahead. It was nice to see you Kyoko-chan!" She then jogged to her school as Kyoko said goodbye and left. The dark haired also left in the direction she came from and only Tsuna and Reborn stood there.

Akari sighed as she gazed at the clear sky. As she reached her school's gate, she could faintly hear her brother's cream.

"REBORN! I'm going to confess to Sasagawa Kyoko with my DYING WILL!" Knowing that Reborn used the Dying Will Bullet, she continued on her way and glanced at the charm bracelet around her wrist. "Nagi...I miss you..." she whispered sadly. Nagi had moved to another town three years ago because her parents divorced since her mother cheated on her father with another man(Nagi's stepfather).

Seeing a glimmer in the sky, she looked up and saw Tsuna in his boxers with flames on his forehead as he flew towards Nami-Chuu. A sweatdrop appeared on her head and she continued to walk to class. 'Oh Tsuna...' she thought with a smile.

**After** **School...**

Akari walked to Tsuna's school with a smile on her face. 'Tsuna beat Mochida' she thought. "Herbivore, what business do you have here?" a boy with jet black hair and narrowed grey eyes glared at her. "A-ah, Hibari-sempai, I was thinking about registering to Nami-Chuu. I already know my subjects and my principal alreadly sent a letter to the school" she explained nervously. "Hn, so you were the other herbivore transferring tomorrow" he said as he put away his tonfas. "O-other herbivore?" she asked. 'Could it be Gokudera?' she thought. "Come with me. We'll discuss about your registration papers" Hibari said before stalking towards the school. Slowly walking behind him, she looked around the school and without thinking, she said "It looks beautiful." Feeling eyes on her now, she saw Hibari look at her before he turned his head back.

'What's with him?' she thought, almost seeing the gentle gleam in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~Sawada Household~~~~~~~~~~

The sun had began to set by the time she got home and she was exausted. Greeting Nana on the way, she went to her room and faintly heard Tsuna and Reborn talk about Vongola. "...also may be possible that Akari could become Vongola's eleventh boss after you." That caught her attention. 'W-what?!' she thought in shock, eyes wide as she stared at Tsuna's door. Shaking her head, she walking into her room and began to work on homework until it was dinner time.

Walking downstairs, she sat near Tsuna at the table and smiled in thanks when Nana placed a plate of curry in front of her. Noticing that Reborn wasn't there, she looked at Tsuna and asked "Ne, Tsuna, where's Reborn?" Shuddering at the thought of him, Tsuna nervously answered back "A-ah, he's sleeping right now Akari-chan." Nodding her head, she continued on eating and finished in a few minutes. Washing her own plate, she walked back into her room and was surprised to see Reborn sleeping on her pillow. Shaking her head, she grabbed her towel and took a shower.

After a few minutes, she came out with her towel wrapped around her body and heard a small explosion in Tsuna's room along with a scream. 'He must've stepped on Reborn's trap' she thought with a small laugh. Entering her bedroom, she pulled out a orange tank top and yellow shorts. Putting on her undergarments first, she then put on her sleep wear and slid into bed, arms curled around Reborn as she slept. 'I'll have to get use to this eventually' she thought.

**End of Chapter**

Hime-Sama234: Hi! I hope you enjoyed his chapter! So thank you for reading and for following/favoriting my story! Also, I will sometimes add a special chapter or omake from time to time.

Ciao Ciao~


	7. Target 01-His Tuna and Little Sky

Hime-Sama234: Hi~I'm sorry if I haven't uploaded in a while. I had to study feverously for a test and think of new ideas for the Bright Sky.

Also, my best friend SuperOtaku234 is finally going back on Finfiction! *squeals in excitement* We're planning on combining our stories later on. I hope you guys don't mind.

**Target 01 part 2~Iemitsu's Tuna and Little Sky**

Iemitsu casually leaned back in his chair as he thought about his beautiful family back in Japan. 'I miss and the kids' he thought. With a sigh, he sat up and caught the attention of his apprentice, Basil. The boy's cerulean blue eyes peered at him worriedly.

"Art thou alright Master?" he asked. Iemitsu smiled at him and ruffled the boy's dirty blonde hair. "I'm fine Basil-kun. I'm just thinking about my family back in Japan" he replied. Basil hesitated a bit before he managed to muster the words out.

"Master, do you think thou can tell me about your family?" he asked in curiousity. The blonde man blinked at his apprentice's question but smiled nonetheless. Suddenly, a beep was heard from Iemitsu's laptop. Opening his screen, he beamed with happiness when he read the text.

_**Beep! Beep! Akari has sent you a message and** **a** **picture **_it said. Basil blinked in surprise. Who was Akari? He pondered. Iemitsu didn't seem to notice his apprentice's expression. Clicking the message, his blue eyes scanned over the page.

_Dear Papa,_

_I'm going to Onii-chan's school tommorow! I'm so nervous! A home tutor suddenly arrived at our house today and he's a baby!_

_I have a feeling that Onii-chan's and my lives are going to change. A lot. He says he's a hitman from the Mafia. I can't help but _

_wonder how the Mafia works. He also said that there was a possibility of me becoming Vongola Undicesimo, if I recall. Anyway, the _

_the picture I sent is my new uniform. I hope I fit in! Wish me luck Papa! I miss you!_

_Love Akari_

Reaching the end of her message, he saw a cute picture of his little sky in a Namimori Middle uniform. "Ohhhh my cute precious daughter!" he cooed as Basil blushed at the sight of her.

"M-Master? That is thou daughter?" he asked in surprise. "You're not...crushing on her are you?" Iemitsu asekd in a dark tone as he gave Basil the 'evil eye.'

"M-Master?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true that thou daughter may become Undicesimo?"

The man froze. Why hadn't Nono told him this? Was it because she also had Sky flames. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm not sure anymore Basil-kun" he said. 'I'm going to have to talk to Nono about this' he thought. His apprentice glanced at the clock and said "We could train if you like. I need to practice mroe on my aim."

Smiling at Basil's attempt to lighten up his mood, he stood up and beckoned the boy to follow him to the training grounds.

He would worry about his little sky and tuna later.

**End**

Hime-Sama234: I'm sorry for the short chapter. Again, thank you for reading my story and I hope you like my friend's story too. My friend's story is called 'Drops of Rain'

Ciao Ciao!


	8. Target 02-Transfer Students and Volly

Hime-Sama234: Hi guys! I was bored so I decided to write chapter 7 so I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, only my OC(s)

Ages:

Akari: 11

Tsuna: 13

Reborn: unknown (looks 2 years old)

Nana: 34

Hibari: 15

Kyoko: 14

Gokudera: 14

Yamamoto: 14

**Target 02-Transfer Students and Volleyball**

It was a bright and sunny day with the birds chirping an-"UAAAAAWWWHHH!" Well, it _**was**_ a bright and sunny day. Akari grogily got out of bed when she heard Tsuna's scream. 'Probably fell out of bed' she thought before dragging herself to the bathromm. A few minutes later, she came out refreshed and went back into her room to get dressed for her new school. Buttoning her shirt, she slightly loosened the red bow around her collar and went downstairs.

"Ohayo Mama" she greeted Nana. "Ah, ohayo Akari-chan" Nana greeted back before she blinked at Akari's uniform. "Ara ara, are you going to Tsu-kun's school today?" she asked as she paused her movement in cooking. Akari nodded happily and walked out the door. Walking to Nami-Chuu, she felt a nearby prescense and glanced out of the corner of her eye. Silver hair came into her view as striking green eyes met her brown eyes.

Blinking in surprise, she stopped and greeted him. "Ohayo! Are you going to Namimori Middle too?" she asked as she glanced at his school attire. The guy wore a white unbuttoned shirt with a red shirt under and had a necklace. 'It is Gokudera-kun' she thought wryly. Turning back, she continued on her way to Nami-Chuu and fidgeted when she felt him glare at her.

"Tch. Leave me alone stupid woman!" he said, lighting a cigarette as he stalked past her.

Finally reaching the school gates, she nervously stared up at the building and attempted to walk inside when a cold voice spoke behind her. "Herbivore, why aren't you in dress-code? I'll have to bite you to death for improper school attire" Hibari stated cooly at the silverette. Taking out his tonfas, Hibari stepped forward as the silverette tched and took out some dynamite. However, Hibari stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist. Annoyed, he glanced at the herbivore who grabbed him and wasn't surprised to see Akari next to him.

"What do you want herbivore? Quit crowding" he commanded with a glare. Standing her ground, Akari stared into Hibari's grey eyes and said "You can't bite a new student to death Hibari-sempai. It doesn't regulate in the rules. Besides, he's new here so lay off him for the day, you can bite him to death some other day." Seeing the slight determination in her eyes, Hibari simply hn'd and put away his tonfas. "Get to class" he said coolly as he stalked away.

Sighing in relief, she placed a hand over her chest and closed her eyes. Opening them, she saw the bomber glare at her. "I didn't need your help stupid woman" he said gruffly as he looked to the side. Smiling at him, she grabbed his hand, causing him to blush and sputter insults, and dragged him to their class. "Please stop complaining. I don't want you to be bitten to death by Hibari. You're in class 1-A right?" she asked him. Seeing him nod, she continued to drag him and now seemed to forget the fact that they held hands.

Standing outside class 1-A, she let go of his hand and nervously played with a strand of hair. "Listen up everyone! We have two transfer students today. One from Italy and one that skipped a grade" the teacher said as murmurs and whispers filled the class.

"I'll now introduce the transfer students" the teacher said before Akari slowly slid the door open. Smiling shyly as the class stared at her, she could see Kyoko and Hana look at her in interest while Tsuna looked shocked and surprised, clearly not expecting his littler sister.

"This is Akari...I'm sorry miss but it seems that I forgot your last name" the teacher said sheepishly. The class laughed as Akari smiled at the teacher in reassurance and said "My last name is Sawada. Sawada Akari." Silence filled the room as the laughter stopped before students began to gossip.

"What?! No way!"

"Is she Dame-Tsuna's sister?"

"Ha! I bet she's as Dame as him!"

"She's too cute to be Dame-Tsuna's sister!"

Tsuna looked down at his desk sadly, not going unnoticed by his sister. Akari glanced worriedly at her brother and looked at her feet. "Please..." Everyone looked back at her as her banged shadowed her eyes. "Please don't call my brother Dame, because he's not. Sure he's clumsy and not the smartest person but he's my brother and I care about him. So please do not make fun of my brother" she said softly as she stared at the class.

Feeling the awkward tension, the teacher cleared his throat and gained their attention. "Now this young man, as you know, was studying aboard in Italy until now, his name is Gokudera Hayato?" he said as the classed, mainly girls, stared at his attire and looks.

"Wow, he's so hot"

"On top of that he moved from another country"

'Italy would also be Reborn's home country...' Tsuna thought as he stared at Gokudera before he looked towards Kyoko. 'Ah, she's totally smiling!' he thought before a red shirt blocked his view. "Huh?" he slowly looked up and panicked when he saw the tranfer student glare at him. 'W-what?! M-me!?' Tsuna thought as he looked around the class, his hand pointed towards himself. Suddenly, the transfer student kicked his desk and Tsuna fell back with a yell. "T-Tsuna!" Akari cried out in worry, ignoring the boys' comments on her cuteness.

'W-what the hell? D-did I do something?' Tsuna thought as he looked at Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun!" the teacher called out. "You're seat is...Gokudera-kun!" he called out again when the silverette ignored him, walking to the back of the class as girls stared at him. Sighing, the teacher turned back to Akari and said "Your seat is next to Yamamoto-Kun. Please raise your hand Yamamoto!"

The baseball-loving rain snapped back to reality when he heard the teacher and quickly raised his hand. "X=5!" he yelled before the classed laughed.

"Hahaha! Funny as always Yamamoto-kun!"

"Same as always!"

Akari giggled, catching Yamamoto's attention, and she smiled at him. Excusing herself from the front of class, she walked to the empty desk on Yamamoto's left and took out her notes as class resumed in session. Suddenly, a small folded piece of paper landed in her lap. Blinking, she quietly unfolded it and blushed a little when she read it.

_Ahahaha, you have a pretty smile! :)_

_-Yamamoto_

Glancing at him, she smiled a little at him and quietly mouthed 'thanks' to him.

**During lunch** **break...**

Tsuna gloomily sat in his desk as he thought 'I'm too tired from nervousness.' On the desk next to him sat Akari, who ate a dango as she watched Yamamoto and his team go up to Tsuna. Some guys blushed as they watched Akari nibble on her dango and Yamomoto placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, Tsuna was surprised to see him and his team. "Yamamoto?" he questioned. "We're counting on you today, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said with a fake smile.

Not seeming to notice it, Tsuna sat up in his chair and said "C-counting on me for..." "The volleyball tournament, of course" the boy on Yamamoto's left said. Tsuna blinked in surprise as Akari finished her second dango and said "I didn't know you played volleyball too, Yamamoto."

The boy on Yamamoto's right then said "Even though baseball is his club activity, he's still good at other sports too."

"You've been awesome lately. I can't wait to see you in action" Yamamoto said. Tsuna and Akari blinked in confusion before Tsuna remembered the match between him and Mochida. "We can't wait for today's match. Be sure to show that power again" Yamamoto continued as he pointed to the side.

'Yamamoto...' Tsuna thought as he stared at the baseball player. "Wait no...that was..." he was cut off. "Yeah, you were so cool, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed with Hana not far behind her. "After that no one's called you 'No-good Tsuna'" Hana said. "That's true..." Tsuna trailed off as he thought about this morning. "Do your best, I'll be rooting for you" Kyoko said. Feeling confident, Tsuna nodded his head and said "O-okay, leave it to me!"

On the inside, however, he was panicking as he thought 'What should I do...But if I can get hit by Reborn's Dying Will Bullet everything should be fine.' He instantly brightened on the last part, unaware of Gokudera's glare towards him. Akari, by now, was talking to Kyoko and Hana as Tsuna looked around for Reborn and she soon left, saying she wanted to be the first to cheer the team on their volleyball tournament.

Walking to the gym, she saw Yamamoto and his team talk to each other before he pointed at her. She soon found herself in a circle of boys and asked "W-what's going on?"

"Akari-chan" Yamamoto said seriously. "H-hai?" "Please help us in the volleyball tournament! We're missing one player because he called in sick" Yamamoto explained after asking her to join. 'Reborn...' she thought with a tick mark. Sighing, she looked into Yamamoto's eyes with determination and she nodded. Cheers erupted from the boys as Yamamoto hugged her. "Ahaha! Thanks for volunteering Akari!" he said with a grin. She only smiled nervously and went to the locker rooms to change into her P.E. clothes.

Coming out a few minutes later, she came out and saw some boys with nosebleeds. "Perverts" she muttered loudly with arms crossed around her chest. Walking past Hibari, she tied her hair up in a high ponytail and waited for Tsuna to arrive.

"Yosh There he is!"

"You better help us win Tsuna!"

Tsuna nervously rubbed the back of his head as some students praised him. He soon blushed when he also saw Kyoko smile at him with a cheer. Walking to the volley court, he failed to notice Akari until she hugged him from behind. "Nii-chan!" she exclaimed. "H-Hieeee! A-Akari! W-what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked after a minor surprise attack.

"Yamamoto asked me to join too since they lost another player" Akari explained as she let go of him. 'Eh! My sister's joining too?!' he thought. 'No doubt Reborn's idea' his shoulders sagged.

"Oi, Tsuna! The game's about to start" a player hollered.

"H-hai!"

**Break Time**

During the first few rounds, Tsuna had failed to hit the ball and lost his team's points. Akari struggled to help him and herself since she was never a good volleyball player in her past life. With bruised arms and scratched up knees, she plopped down on the ground and immediately winced.

"Oi, Tsuna! Are you even taking this seriously?!" a boy asked, a frown etched on his face.

"Yeah! We're all doing our best here! Even Akari put more effort than you!"

Said boy soon realised how worn out they were. 'Even Akari has more effort than me' he thought sadly. His fists tightened and a determined gleam came to his eyes. 'I'll help win this game' he thought in determination. Akari saw this and smiled. He was growing up.

Near the roof stood Reborn with a gun aimed at Tsuna. "As long as you understand Dame-Tsuna" he said before he fired.

_**BANG! **_

_**BANG!**_

Tsuna fell back and felt a tingling sensation around his legs. Getting back up slowly, he looked down at his knees in confusion. 'Was that the Dying Will bullet?' he thought.

"Here it comes" one players said as the opposite team striked the ball.

"Block it Tsuna!" Akari shouted. Suddenly jumping up high, Tsuna found himself blocking the ball...in the jewels. Everyone except Hibari winced.

"uhh, that's the...spirit" she ackwardly said as her brother clutched his jewels. Later on in the game, Class 1-A gained more points and Tsuna continued to block the ball with his jewels.

"Game Set! Class 1-A wins!"

The class of 1-A cheered as Yamamoto complemented the Sawada siblings.

"Haha, you guys were awesome out there" he said with his arms around their shoulders.

"T-thanks" Tsuna said. Akari simply laughed along with Yamamoto.

Yamamoto then went to talk with the other players and Gokudera approached them.

"Tch. I won't let the both of you weaklings be next in line for Vongola. It should be me" he spat out with hatred.

Akari and Tsuna glanced at each other worriedly. What have they gotten themselves into?

**End**

Hime-Sama234: Hi! I hope you liked this chapter. The second part of this chapter will come next Saturday or Sunday.

Goodbye


	9. Target 02 Smokin Bomb Hayato!

Hime-Sama234: This is the next chapter and second part to Target 02, enjoy!

Akari: Thank you for those who reviewed/ followed/favorited this story! Enjoy this chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, only my oc(s)

Ages:

Akari: 11

Tsuna: 13

Reborn: age unknown (looks 2 years old)

Nana: 34

Hibari: 15

Kyoko: 14

Gokudera: 14

Yamamoto:14

_Last Time:_

_"Block it Tsuna!" Akari shouted..._

_"uhh, that's the...spirit"_

_..._

_"Tch,. I won't let the both of you weaklings be next in line for Vongola. It should be me" he spat out with hatred._

**Target 02 part 2: Smokin' Bomb Hayato VS Tsuna & Akari Sawada!**

The three of them stood behind the building as Akari nervously shifted a bit under Gokudera's glare. Tsuna shook and was mentally freaking out.

'Hieeeee! What do we do?! What do we do?!' he thought. Suddenly, Reborn came out of the wall and jumped on Akari's head. "Ciaossu Smokin' Bomb Hayato" he said in his usual squeaky voice.

"Hie! Reborn! You know him?!" Tsuna yelled, arms waving in the air like a mad man running around naked. Shaking his head at his student's attitude, Reborn tilted his fedora and silently sent Gokudera a glance.

Getting the message, the silverette lit a cigarette and took out some dynamites. Lighting them up, he threw them and Reborn jumped to a nearby tree branch. Soft brown eyes widened and Akari pushed Tsuna and herself out of the way with a small 'oof!' from her brother.

Standing up quickly, the two of them attempted to dodge the bombs headed their way as one manged to blow up near Akari. Thrown off by the harsh force, she fell on her back and wheezed out. "A-Akari!" her brother shouted in worry before letting out a 'Hie!'

_**BANG!**_

Reborn pulled the trigger off his Leon-gun and the bullet flew directly towards Tsuna's head. A bit startled, Gokudera dropped the dynamites around him and he froze.

"This...it the end for me..." he uttered, cigarette dropping to the ground. "REBORN! Defuse the bombs with my DYING WILL!" Tsuna shouted, clothes evaporating and leaving him in his boxers.

Akari painfully stood up and dragged herself towards Gokudera as Tsuna ran around and defused the bombs around them.

"Defuse! Defuse!"

Almost reaching the bombs closest the Gokudera, Tsuna surprisingly tripped on one and got a mouthful of dirt. The silverette clenched his eyes shut and waited for it to end...

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

He landed about a good foot away on his back and his eyes snapped open as he saw Akari on top of him. Her form was dirty and tattered but he saw a bright light around her as she stared down at him. The flame died down and Tsuna sat up, spitting out dirt and grass.

"A-A-Akari!" he looked around until his eyes landed on her on top of Gokudera. She suddenly fell forward and rolled off of Gokudera and unto her back, wincing at her movements.

"H-Hey Tsuna" she smiled weakly. Tsuna stood up hurriedly and tripped a bit before he landed on his knees beside her. "A-are you okay?!" he asked. She nervously laughed but winced. Then they both saw a figure shift by. They both looked up and saw Gokudera stand up, his bangs shadowed over his eyes.

Then he dropped onto his knees and slammed his head against the ground with a loud slam. "H-Hieeee!" Tsuna said startled. Akari winced, this time not in pain.

"Forgive me Juudaime! Hime!" Gokudera yelled, repeatedly slamming his head on the ground. "H-hieee! Please stop!" Tsuna yelled in panic and worry. Gokudera immediately stopped halfway and stared up at Tsuna. "I'm unworthy, forgive me Juudaime!" he yelled.

"Reborn-Sama forced me to do this! I never really wanted the position! But after seeing you two risk your lives for my safety, I'm forever in both of your debts" he said. Akari slowly sat up and let out a noise of pain, getting the boys' attention.

"Good job Tsuna, Akari. You two now have gained a future ally" Reborn commented, sitting on Akari's shoulder. "F-future ally" Tsuna asked in confusion.

Reborn nodded his head in confirmation. "The loser becomes the winner's servant after an intense battle" he explained as Leon crawled onto Akari's other shoulder.

"And I'll never forget how Hime pushed me out of the way" Gokudera yelled, staring at Akari with adoring eyes and...dog ears and a tail. Was that hearts in his eyes? She blinked once. Twice. Then they heard footsteps.

"Well, well, well. A bunch of first-years" A third-year sneered at them. Another third-year eyed Akari and smirked nastily. "Only we're allowed to skip class. Looks like we're gonna have to teach them a lesson" he said.

Gokudera's eyes narrowed when he saw them eyeing 'Hime.' "Tch. I'll blow you bastards away!" he growled before lighting up some dynamites.

"H-HIEEEEE! GOKUDERA! DON'T DO IT!"

**End**

Hime-Sama234: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm actually using my dad's laptop so I was able to write this chapter

Akari: Ciao Ciao! See you next time! *waves*


	10. AN Not an update ):(

Hi guys! This is an author's note.

So~I'm going to make a website for this story. That is all. I'll give you the web adress when I am finished.

From Hime-Sama234


End file.
